13 Listopada 2014
79px 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Czas dla Ciebie. Motywator 60+; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 6032 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6032); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 22 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 22); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 53 (seria IV, odc. 10) - Samotne serca - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Drużyna A II - odc. 2, Przepis na ciężki chleb (The A - Team II, ep. 2, Recipe for a Heavy Bread); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /165/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Afryka. Przyszłość (Africa, The Future) - txt. str. 777 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2962; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 6033 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6033); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 23 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 23); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2963; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2643 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /227/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /166/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:09 MŚ w podnoszeniu ciężarów Ałmaty 2014 - kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 158 - Demony (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 11) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; MONO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Zgwałcona Miss Świata (Brave Miss World) - txt. str. 777 84'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael, USA (2013); reż.:Cecilia Peck; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Do białego rana - odc. 21 (Up All Night, ep. 21, Daddy Daughter Time); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Do białego rana - odc. 22 (Up All Night, ep. 22, Letting Go); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Czerwony smok (Red Dragon) - txt. str. 777 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Brett Ratner; wyk.:Anthony Hopkins, Edward Norton, Ralph Fiennes, Harvey Keitel, Mary Louise Parker; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Sprawa dla reportera; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Drużyna A II - odc. 2, Przepis na ciężki chleb (The A - Team II, ep. 2, Recipe for a Heavy Bread); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia 79px 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:25 Lokatorzy - odc. 121 (119) Gwiazdka z nieba; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 666; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1191 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 411 - Życie to nie żart; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na sygnale - odc. 10/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - odc. Piotr Dudek, Marcin Sienkiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Korek - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Postaw na milion - odc. 94; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 93 "Videofilmowanie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 574 Suknia ślubna; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/83; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1191 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1192 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Szybko i wściekle (Fast & Furious) - txt. str. 777 102'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Justin Lin; wyk.:Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriguez, Jordana Brewster, Sung Kang, John Ortiz, Laz Alonso, Gal Gadot, John Ortiz, Ron Yuan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kocham kino - Raj: Miłość (Paradies: Liebe) 115'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Austria (2012); reż.:Ulrich Seidl; wyk.:Margarete Tiesel, Peter Kazungu, Inge Maux, Dunja Sowinetz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Wożąc panią Daisy (Driving Miss Daisy) 95'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Bruce Beresford; wyk.:Jessica Tandy, Morgan Freeman, Dan Aykroyd; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Raj: Miłość (Paradies: Liebe) 115'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Austria (2012); reż.:Ulrich Seidl; wyk.:Margarete Tiesel, Peter Kazungu, Inge Maux, Dunja Sowinetz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Art Noc: Koncert na dwa fortepiany - utwory Fryderyka Chopina (Adam Makowicz i Leszek Możdżer); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Zakończenie dnia 79px 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 13.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Poranek z Panoramą Lubelską; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 13.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Święta wojna - (307) Talent; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 13.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Lider - odc. 27; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Paragon - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Punkt oporu Wietrznica; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 207 (odc. 207); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Z mewą zawsze jest problem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Naszym okiem - odc. 7; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 8; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Królik po berlińsku 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bartek Konopka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Pies do patrzenia; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Relacje - odc. 49; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Wiatr od morza - odc. 31; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Wybory samorządowe 17:44 Agro wieści -; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:12 Zdarzenia - magazyn reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:31 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:56 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Wybory samorządowe 19:33 Zobacz, co słychać - ekstra - Ania Dąbrowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:44 Wybory samorządowe 2014 - debaty - Wybory samorządowe 2014 - debaty 2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:46 Zobacz, co słychać - ekstra - Wywiad z Ravi'm Coltrane'em; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 13.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 13.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:03 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Wyrwaliśmy się na wolność. 1989 - 1991 55'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Morawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Pies do patrzenia; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Święta wojna - (307) Talent; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 13.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 13.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:25 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Z mewą zawsze jest problem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Wiatr od morza - odc. 31; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:20 Podwodna Polska - Wyścigi o życie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Punkt oporu Wietrznica; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:20 Królik po berlińsku 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bartek Konopka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Pies do patrzenia; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Relacje - odc. 49; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia 79px 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 53 Sezon: 2 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 600 Sezon: 11 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 601 Sezon: 11 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 53 Sezon: 2 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 545 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 54 Sezon: 2 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1977 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 54 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 2746 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 316 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1978 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 375 20:05 Zdrady Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 21:05 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 22:05 Na krawędzi Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 23:05 Powrót Sommersby'ego 1:40 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1809 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2811 79px 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4041 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 626 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1497 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1969 11:25 Szkoła Odcinek: 51 12:25 Szpital Odcinek: 279 13:25 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 400 14:25 Ugotowani Odcinek: 43 Sezon: 7 15:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 52 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2389 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 401 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 280 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4042 20:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1970 20:50 Ugotowani Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 7 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 10 22:35 Jak się pozbyć cellulitu 0:50 Superwizjer Odcinek: 1029 1:25 Perfekcyjna pani domu Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 5 2:25 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4042 2:45 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 195 4:05 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2389 79px 6:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 8 7:05 Garfield Show Odcinek: 11 7:20 Garfield Show Odcinek: 12 7:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 7 8:05 Garfield Show Odcinek: 17 8:20 Garfield Show Odcinek: 18 8:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 10 9:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 9 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem Odcinek: 130 11:00 Burza Odcinek: 51 12:00 Na patrolu Odcinek: 25 12:30 Sekrety sąsiadów Odcinek: 25 13:00 Policjantki i policjanci Odcinek: 25 14:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 40 15:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 234 16:00 Nie igraj z aniołem Odcinek: 131 17:00 Burza Odcinek: 52 18:00 Na patrolu Odcinek: 26 18:30 Sekrety sąsiadów Odcinek: 26 19:00 Policjantki i policjanci Odcinek: 26 20:00 Błękitna głębia II: Rafa 21:55 Jawajska gorączka 0:10 Spadkobiercy Odcinek: 74 1:10 Interwencja 1:30 Interwencja 1:50 To był dzień 2:55 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 27 3:30 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 273 4:00 4music 5:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 20 79px 5:20 We dwoje Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 6:45 Męski typ Odcinek: 3 7:15 Niewinna intryga Odcinek: 52 8:15 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 68 9:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 469 10:15 Magda M. Odcinek: 55 Sezon: 4 11:20 Mango - Telezakupy 12:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 69 13:55 Szpital Odcinek: 158 14:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 470 15:55 Julia Odcinek: 61 16:30 Brzydula Odcinek: 1 17:00 Kryminalni Odcinek: 1 18:05 Castle Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 19:00 Mentalista Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 20:00 Bumerang 22:25 Mentalista Odcinek: 15 23:25 Ludzie koty 1:50 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 195 3:55 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 4:25 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 4:55 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 79px 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Polski punkt widzenia 8:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:45 Przygody Mobilków 9:00 Na zdrowie 9:25 Święty na każdy dzień 9:30 Ja jestem Chlebem Żywym 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 11:25 Myśląc ojczyzna 11:35 Naprotechnologia Odcinek: 6 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Po stronie prawdy 13:20 Nowe parki transgraniczne Afryki Południowej - Park Narodowy Krugera 13:55 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 To znów ja 15:35 Prorok mediów masowych błogosławiony ks. Jakub Alberione 15:50 Samorząd i ty 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i świat 16:35 Złota Góra - park miniatur skalnych 16:55 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 17:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 17:05 Święty na każdy dzień 17:10 Salezjańskie lato 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Królewna Śnieżka 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Głos Polski 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Król Dawid 22:55 Święty na każdy dzień 23:00 Telewizyjny Uniwersytet Biblijny 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Reportaż dnia 1:00 Anioł Pański 1:05 Samorząd i ty 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:25 Święty na każdy dzień 2:30 Królewna Śnieżka 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Głos Polski 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia 5:15 Siódmy sakrament 5:40 Naprotechnologia 6:00 Przemiana 7:25 Bazylika Św. Jana na Lateranie 7:55 Świat w obrazach 79px 6:00 Akademia Polskiego Filmu Odcinek: 12 7:10 Prywatna historia kina Odcinek: 6 7:40 Rodzina piratów Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 2 8:10 Pułapki umysłu Odcinek: 5 8:40 Pułapki umysłu Odcinek: 6 9:10 Historia oręża Odcinek: 7 9:40 Damsko-męskie sprawy 11:30 Podróż za jeden uśmiech 13:15 Kopalnie króla Salomona Odcinek: 1 15:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 16:00 Mój tata ciacho 17:15 Muszkieterowie Odcinek: 5 18:30 Krzyżacy Odcinek: 2 20:00 W doborowym towarzystwie 22:30 Zatopieni 0:30 Prawdziwa legenda 2:45 Brzydkie słowa 3:15 Szelest 3:45 Ararat 4:25 Lalka Odcinek: 1 5:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 79px 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1113 6:10 Na ratunek rodzicom Odcinek: 9 6:40 Teletubisie Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 14 7:15 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 32 7:25 Projekt "Adrenalina" Odcinek: 12 8:00 Projekt "Adrenalina" Odcinek: 13 8:35 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 9 9:10 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1113 9:15 Jak to możliwe? Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 14 9:45 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 16 10:20 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 17 10:55 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1113 11:00 Wychowanie to wyzwanie Odcinek: 3 12:00 Wychowanie to wyzwanie Odcinek: 4 13:00 Wychowanie to wyzwanie Odcinek: 5 14:00 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia Odcinek: 9 14:35 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 21 15:10 Drobne gesty, wielkie sprawy Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 15:45 Siwa - wrota pustyni Odcinek: 6 16:20 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 35 16:55 Fabryka jedzenia Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 17:25 Dlaczego wypadek? Odcinek: 3 18:30 Godzina zero Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 19:30 Cuda Układu Słonecznego Odcinek: 2 20:55 Zbrodnie przeciwko naturze Odcinek: 2 21:55 Planeta ludzi Odcinek: 8 23:10 Badacze natury Odcinek: 12 23:25 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie Odcinek: 8 0:00 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie Odcinek: 9 0:35 Ekstremalni do bólu Odcinek: 12 1:10 Badacze natury Odcinek: 9 1:35 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 43 2:05 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 55 2:35 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 9 3:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 55 3:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 43 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 27 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 5 5:00 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 4 5:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 26 79px 05:35 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Porwany ekspres, odc. 4; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Przygody Myszki - odc. 4 - Myszka i bocian; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Smerfy - Szlachetny jeleń, odc. 70 (The noble stag); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 71; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Sceny z życia smoków - Nocne przygody żaby odc. 5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wagary, odc. 45; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego kotek nie wlazł na płotek?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 10; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 20; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Mały Miś s. IV - Kaczka traci głos, odc. 53 (Duck loses her quack) kraj prod.Kanada (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Domisie - Herbatka ze Strachowyjem; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Maks i Ruby - Przyjaciel Maksa odc.16 (Max's froggy friend); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Smerfy - Szlachetny jeleń, odc. 70 (The noble stag); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Reksio - Reksio aktor, odc. 11; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Listonosz Pat III - Listonosz Pat i maszyna do lodów, odc. 3 (Postman Pat and the cream machine); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 O czym one mówią - odc. 8; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 71; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Len; film animowany; reż.:Joanna Jasińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 10 - Smok Wawelski; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego kotek nie wlazł na płotek?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 10; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 20; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Mały Miś s. III - Obraz, odc. 52 (The painting) kraj prod.Kanada (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Domisie - Herbatka ze Strachowyjem; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Maks i Ruby - Ruby ma czkawkę 15 (Rubys hiccups) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Smerfy - Serce Osiłka, odc. 69 (Hafty's heart); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Reksio - Reksio wędrowiec, odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Listonosz Pat III - Listonosz Pat i głodna koza, odc. 2 (Postman Pat and the hungry goat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 O czym one mówią - odc. 8; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Misja w kosmosie - odc. 11; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Billy - kot, seria II - Robodog, odc. 4 (Robodog); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Mama i ja - Żołędzie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 14; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Sceny z życia smoków - Urodziny odc. 6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zabawa w chowanego, odc. 46; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 8; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 18 Straszliwe robale - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 ABC Wszystko wie - odc. 10; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Mały Miś s. IV - Życzenie, odc. 55 (The dandelion wish) kraj prod.Kanada (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Domisie - Chciałbym być wreszcie dorosły; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Maks i Ruby - Przyjęcie Ruby odc.17 (Ruby's tea party) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerfozapominajka, odc. 71 (Forget - Me - Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio telewidz, odc. 12; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wieczorynka - Listonosz Pat III - Listonosz Pat i wielki wyścig, odc. 4 (Postman Pat and the great Greendale race); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Wieczorynka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Wioska czterdziestu rozbójników, odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Bajeczki Maszy - org. Masha Tale's. Kopciuszek, odc. 16 (Masha Tale's); film animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Billy - kot, seria II - Nie ma to jak w nawiedzonym domu, odc. 5 (Home Sweet Haunted Home); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Sześć milionów sekund - odc.15/19 Wielka nuda - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Na kłopoty... ABC - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Obrona granic, odc. 12 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Wajrak na tropie - Buszujący w trawie - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 4 GPS - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Smerfy - Smerfozapominajka, odc. 71 (Forget - Me - Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Zakończenie dnia 79px 06:05 Świat się kręci - /226/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Rozesłańcy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Klasa na obcasach - odc. 6; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Nocka nocków; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Tak miało być - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1129 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1080; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Preludium 41'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Ciechoński; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 1072* - Tomek porwany; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Kultura, głupcze (112); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Tak miało być - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (605) Londyn - Julia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Rosenberg cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 KucinAlina - (5) (KucinAlina) kraj prod.Włochy (2014); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1129 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Koszmarna noc, odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Komisarz Alex - odc. 63 (seria V, odc. 11) - Lincz - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (606) Holandia - Marcin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Trzeci oficer - odc. 10/13* - Teoria spisku - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Paderewski. Człowiek czynu, sukcesu i sławy 35'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2014 - Neo - Nówka i goście; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 00:45 Tak miało być - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Rosenberg cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Koszmarna noc, odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 63 (seria V, odc. 11) - Lincz; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (606) Holandia - Marcin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1129; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Paderewski. Człowiek czynu, sukcesu i sławy 35'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2014 - piosenki Kabaretu Potem - tam i z powrotem; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia